


Just For Him

by JamieBenn



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck is a dick, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Puppy Play, Watersports, Weird thought processes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck wants one thing, for Raleigh to be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Him

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a part two. I may add on a story to this? It'll probably just be another time stamp series.

The leather felt nice in his hand, and he wondered whether or not he should do it. It had been thinking about it for a while, never getting quite enough courage to do it the way that he wanted to. He just wanted to ask, and see if the other man would do it for him. He had dreamt about it so often. He just wanted the other man on his knees for him, leather collar wrapped smoothly around his neck. How hard was it really? Well, hopefully it would be very hard, but he would have to start it first.  
Raleigh was a nice man, so nice that Chuck was very sure that he would never want to do it. Raleigh was like a school boy. So nice, and not even thinking about doing anything wrong. Chuck didn't want to ruin that, and he didn't want to make Raleigh think that he was not worth it. He didn't want Chuck to think that it was the only thing that he could do - that he wanted. So he would have to prove those notions wrong.  
No matter how many doubts slipped through Chuck's mind, he still knew that he had to do it, even if it was only to please himself. He knew that Raleigh would be in his own quarters in that moment, and therefore, he would be able to see him, and make sure that he wouldn't be able to leave until Chuck had finished what he had to say.  
So he did, taking tentative steps towards Raleigh's quarters, walking from his own.  
His knuckles rattled against the door with a soft thud. "Raleigh?" he asked, hoping for the man to pleasantly answer his door, and not take the bantering that Chuck so commonly participated in as hate.  
"Raleigh." Chuck gasped as the other man opened the door.  
"Chuck? Why are you here-"  
"I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure if you will agree, but I want you to really badly."  
Raleigh was confused. Chuck Hansen didn't go to people for help, and Raleigh was the least likely person that Chuck would go to if he even did need help. Chuck was his own, very stubborn man.  
"I want you, Raleigh." Chuck stated. "I want you because your face is so sweet, and I want to be able to stroke your face because it's mine, not slam my fists into it just because I want to touch you, and it would be weird for me to start randomly stroking your face in the middle of the mess hall when you hardly even know me, or when you don't really care, or hate me.  
"Wha-" Raleigh started, but was shushed by Chuck's finger being placed upon his lips.  
"There's only one way for you to be made mine, properly." Chuck continued, "I presume you are familiar with BDSM practices?"  
Raleigh's eyebrows rose immediately, in what was half surprise, and possibly half fear.  
Chuck pushed Raleigh into his own room. "This will have to be done privately." Chuck reached into his pocket, and pulled out the thick leather collar that he had placed in there a few minutes before.  
"Chuck, I can't-"  
Chuck just laughed, placing his finger to Raleigh's lips yet again. "You're mine, Raleigh. The sooner you realise that the better."  
Chuck had realised that Raleigh would never be his, if he wanted it to be totally willing. So it was easy, just ease him into it. No matter how dubious what he was doing may seem, it was really for everyones' good, Chuck figured. Raleigh didn't have anyone, and Chuck felt that he needed someone himself, so how easy was it to pair them together that way.  
"Get on your knees, baby." Chuck said with a mix of lovingness and stern-faced military prowess.  
Raleigh took in a deep breath, but whilst looking at the eyes of the man in front of him, figured that he could do nothing but agree. The man really wanted this, and after assessing his own feelings, Raleigh figured that he wasn't that adversed to it, either. He may as well agree to this. He might get something good out of it.  
Chuck breathed in. This man was so trusting, and it was confusing. Perhaps during Mako and Raleigh's test run in the Lady Jaeger, he'd seen her childhood memories of him, and his old embarassing love for the Becket rangers and their jaeger. He hoped not, but it would explain why Raleigh was being so trusting of him.  
This was a ranger, submitting to his every whim. That wasn't something that the rangers did. They were the toughest people on earth, and they were risking their lives everyday. If that was happening, then what on earth was this man doing submitting to the person who was probably the worst of them? Although Chuck was confused, he was happy, and glad that Raleigh was doing it for him, and no other person.  
Carefully, Chuck wrapped the collar around Raleigh's neck. "Okay, baby. You're going to be my puppy for the next two hours. Can you do that?"  
Raleigh went to speak, but not before Chuck saw, and yelled, "No!"  
Raleigh bowed his head the way a real dog would when you chastised them.  
"I told you you are my puppy for the next two hours. Puppies do not speak, do they?" Chuck sighed. "Gosh, Rals. We have a lot to work on, don't we?"  
Raleigh nodded, but moved forward to lean his head on Chuck's leg.  
"Good boy." Chuck praised.  
Raleigh smiled. This probably wasn't going to be all that bad. He could see what those people got out of it. He could definitely see how someone taking care of them made them happy.

"I'll give you a blow job if you be my puppy for an extra hour?" Chuck smiled. "If you be my little puppy, at the end of the third hour, you get a free blow job? Because right now, I'm just going to write in my journal, and you have to sit on the floor the whole time, because puppies don't go on the furniture, do they?"  
Raleigh almost looked upset, but Chuck knew that he wasn't going to break that easily. Chuck knew that Raleigh was not going to be going into that proper headspace until well into the second hour of it, maybe even the third, if he wanted that blowjob so bad.

After about ten minutes of journal writing, Chuck felt something at his feet. It was Raleigh, clearly trying to get his attention. He started pawing at his tongue, like he wanted food or water. Chuck noticed that the tongue was looking a little dry, and so Chuck had to get up and wonder into the kitchenette before he found the little metal bowl from the bottom of the kitchenette's cupboard. Filling it up with water, Chuck placed it in front of Raleigh on the floor.  
He could sense the hesitation in the little puppy's behaviour. He knew that Raleigh wasn't actually a puppy, and that they'd never done this before. Either of them. He had never really given Raleigh any insentive to do this, and so he reckoned that if Raleigh really didn't want to do anything that Chuck was asking him to do, then he wouldn't, and he would stand straight up.  
Chuck knew that the rules of BDSM were things like safewords. He'd read up things on the internet, and he'd seen a fair variety of porn, but he figured that Raleigh was smart enough to know his own boundaries, and realise that if he wanted not to do it any more, then he could just stand up and ask Chuck to leave.  
Raleigh lapped up the water just as Chuck expected he would do. Chuck assumed that he probably wasn't getting that much liquid into his mouth, but it was entertaining to watch. Raleigh, supposedly one of the greatest Jaeger pilots ever, crawling, in submission, just for him.  
"Good boy, Ray, good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback & kudos, please!


End file.
